<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss as an Apology by cloaks_or_daggers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929092">A Kiss as an Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers'>cloaks_or_daggers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim's sorry-not-sorry that he came back from an away mission in one piece...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss as an Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite not having any anxiety over transporter travel, Jim has never quite trained his brain to stop trying to patch together the confusing signals that come from his eyes when re-materializing. His brain seems to overlay the images of pre- and post-transport into objects and people that aren’t always there.  At least it makes sense why Bones closes his eyes during transport, even if he should be used to it by now. Jim, however, keeps his eyes open because more times than he’d care to count there’s something trying to kill him as he materializes.</p>
<p>He might - privately - complain about cabin fever, but he’s always glad to get back to the <i>Enterprise</i>; it seems like the background hums and vibrations calibrate his own soul in a way that being dirt-side never can. Bones jokes that he’s mind-melded to the “metal deathtrap”.</p>
<p>He waits until he’s sure it is Bones staring at him from the back wall of the transporter room, and not a mirage his brain has conjured up, before moving from the pad.  Bones’ gaze is all professional scrutiny and not one bit of it appreciative of Jim’s fine form.  While Jim will take Bones’ attention regardless of its intent, that which comes with threats of hyposprays tends to be way down the list.</p>
<p>He waves off the landing party with instructions to debrief in an hour and waits for them to leave before he steps into Bones’ space. He loves that Bones never backs away from him, as bullish as Jim is self-confident.  </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to fix,” he says cheerfully.</p>
<p>Bones snorts.  “There’s plenty to fix, but I’m not a miracle worker.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know.  Your hands certainly make me believe in miracles.”  Jim grins at the faint color that tinges Bones’ cheeks and leans in to press his lips to the reddening skin.  “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What for?” The confusion is evident in Bones’ drawl, and Jim loves the way he can make the accent more pronounced from the barest touch.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry there’s nothing to fix.” He presses a kiss to the other cheek.  “I’m even more sorry that I’ll have to wait for you to get your hands on me.”</p>
<p>He rests his hands on Bones’ waist and leans in to kiss him properly, promises for later spoken with silent tongue and the caress of his lips.  He meant it to be a brief hello, mindful of propriety this side of his cabin door, but it’s easy to get lost.  It’s too easy to forget the responsibilities and decorum, to just take what’s freely given and sink into the feelings of love and acceptance that aren’t tied to the bars on his command tunic.  Which all means he’s offended by the faint chirps and beeps of a tricorder that he tunes into. He pulls back from Bones’ lips to glare at him. </p>
<p>Bones’ kiss-red lips stretch into a smirk.  “Just making sure you’re fit and well enough to apologize <i>properly</i> to me later.”</p>
<p>Jim somehow manages to suppress his shiver, but the ‘later’ reminds him that he’s probably delayed here too long already. He mournfully counts down the hours left of his shift and regrets starting something he has far too long to wait to finish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>